Final Fantasy VII: A Different Road
by J. Hellscythe
Summary: What if Tseng's Former Boss helped save Zack, and as a result, he lived? What things would change, and what things would remain the same? CloudxTifa, ZackxAerith, CidxShera, and any other pairings I think of that I like.


**Final Fantasy VII: A Different Road**

HEY EVERYBODY! HOW ARE YA!? JACK HERE! I've been meaning to write this one for a friend who was pretty upset when Zack died at the end of Crisis Core. It may surprise you to find out that he didn't know that Zack was going to die. (I was all like, "YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T KNOW!?")

Summary: What if a Former Turk helped Tsueng save Zack, and as a result, he lived? What things would change, and what things would remain the same?

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII. That belongs to Square Enix. I do own Ryusuke Kenta, and this story.

 **PROLOGUE**

Tseng was in the middle of getting a chopper ready when Elena walked in, "Tseng, Mister Director is here!"

"R-really!? S-send him in," he stammered out.

A man in his early 70's wearing a Black Leather Trench Coat with a Black Wide-Brimmed Fedora and a Black Dress Shirt with Black Dress Pants walked in. He is Ryusuke Kenta, the former Director of the Turks. "I hear your looking to rescue a kid who was a part of SOLDIER."

Tseng nodded, "I owe him that much sir."

Kenta smirked, "I can respect that... Now let's see if we can keep an Eye on the Shinra Army."

"You think that they'll find him first," asked Tseng.

Ryusuke shrugged his shoulders as he climbed into the Pilots seat of the Helicopter, "I just like covering my bases."

"You always were a thorough man," commented Tseng.

XxX

Zack was torn between cursing his lucky stars, and thanking them. That Sniper damn near took his head off, and now he was going to face the Bulk of the Shinra Army. "You wait here Cloud," he said as he set his friend into a crevice, "I'll be right back."

Cloud reached out for his friend, but couldn't say anything.

XxX

Zack stood before the Shinra Army as he drew the Buster Sword. "Embrace your Dreams," he said, "And Protect your Honor... AS SOLDIER!" He then charged forward and yelled, "COME AND GET IT!"

XxX

Tseng couldn't believe his eyes: Zack was fighting against the Shinra Army and doing some Major Damage! "Give him cover fire before getting in closer," ordered Tsueng.

Kenta smirked and said, "Way ahead of you." The former Director of the Turks unleashed a full weapons assault: strafing with the Machine Gun, and emptying the Rocket Pods into the Army.

XxX

Zack was surprised when one of the Helicopters began blasting the Shinra Army. The Helicopter came low and the door slid open to reveal Tseng, much to his surprise. "COME ON ZACK," shouted Tseng.

Tseng could tell by the look in Zack's eyes that there was something he had to do first, so he wasn't surprised when the Ex-SOLDIER First Class took off running towards a large Rock Formation. "WHERE THE HELL IS HE GOING," Demanded Kenta.

His question was soon answered by the sight of Zack Fair carrying a Spikey Blond to the Helicopter. He handed him off to Tseng before jumping in and yelled, "GO, GO, GO!"

Ryusuke didn't need to be told twice and immediately took off.

XxX

Kenta set down the Chopper outside of Midgar and told Tseng to have the Turks cut all ties with him. "Come on," ordered the Ex-Turk, "We need to get you two checked out by a Doctor."

"But I feel fine," protested Zack.

Ryusuke brought out his Smith&Wesson .500 and said, "Just because you feel fine doesn't mean you are." He them holstered the gun, "A physical can tell up a lot about your capabilities."

Zack sighed in defeat, "Fine."

XxX

A few hours later Kenta was talking with the Doctor who resided in Sector 5. "Both young men are in exemplary health," stated the Doctor, "In fact the Blond one seems to possess incredible strength... but lacks any real sense of control over it."

"Thanks for checking them out," replied the Former Turk.

The doctor then asked, "Are these men SOLDIER?"

"The one with Dark Hair was," explained Kenta, "Not so sure about the other one... Why do you ask?"

"Because both men have the Physical build of someone who is a part of SOLDIER," explained the Doctor.

Ryusuke nodded, "I'll look into it." He then paid the doctor and left with Zack and Cloud in tow. "Your blond friend a member of Soldier too," asked Kenta.

Zack shook his head, "No, Cloud didn't make the cut."

"That's not what the Doctor thought," stated Ryusuke.

"What are you saying," asked Cloud, speaking for the first time.

Kenta smirked and said, "For all Intents and Purposes, you're essentially SOLDIER now."

"But how," asked Cloud.

Ryusuke shrugged his shoulders and said, "Fuck if I know."

"You mind if we stop by Sector 6," asked Zack, "There's someone I have to see."

Kenta shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't see why not."

XxX

Zack stood at Aerith's front door for a moment before knocking. "One moment," shouted an older woman. Elmyra opened the door and asked, "May I help you."

"Um," he said nervously, "Is Aerith home?"

At this moment Aerith walked down the stairs and said, "Who is it mom?" She then paused when she saw a face she knew all too well, "Zack?"

Zack almost didn't recognize her in the Pink Dress she now wore. "Aerith," he asked.

Aerith ran up to him and rapped her arms around him in a fierce hug as she tearfully said, "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I promised I'd come back to you," he whispered into her ear.

Aerith giggled, "It took you almost five years to do it."

"Better late than never," he replied.

Kenta cleared his throat and said, "As much as it pains me to do so, I'm gonna have to break up this little reunion."

Aerith and Zack separated both with an embarrassed blush on their faces. "He it's alright," Aerith mumbled, "I'd like to come with you."

Ryusuke shrugged his shoulders, "I don't see why not... but what about you're Mother?"

"Aerith is 22 years old," explained Mrs. Gainsborough, "She's old enough to make her own decisions."

Aerith hugged her mom and whispered, "Thank you."

"I'll take care of her," promised Zack.

Elmyra gave Zack a motherly glare as she said, "I'm holding you to that promise, Young Man."

XxX

The foursome walked off towards Sector 7 when Zack asked, "Where exactly are we going?"

"I know of a group who could use people with your particular skill sets," stated Kenta.

Zack narrowed his eyes, "Judging by the vague nature of that statement I'd say there people are Anti-Shinra Guerillas."

Kenta smirked, "You're perceptive... They call themselves AVALANCHE, and their mission is to save the planet... An unattainable dream."

Zack remembered the words of Director Lazard, "Unattainable dreams are the best kind!"

"I see somebody has spent time with the late Director of SOLDIER," chuckled Kenta.

Zack shrugged his shoulders, "Just felt like something I should say."

XxX

They walked into Seventh Heaven where Cloud saw the face of someone he swore died at Nibelhiem. "Tifa?"

Tifa looked up and saw a face she hadn't seen in nearly seven years, "Cloud? Oh my God, Cloud!" She ran up to him and embraced him, "I haven't seen you in seven years."

"Five years," he mumbled, "I was at Nibelhiem when... When Sephiroth burned it to the ground."

Tifa was shocked, "But I didn't see you?"

Cloud smiled sadly, "Tifa, I was the grunt."

It was in this moment that Tifa realized that Cloud had been there the entire time. "You were there," she whispered, "You were there the entire time."

"And he defeated Sephiroth," added Zack.

Cloud was a little embarrassed, "Only because you wore him down."

Zack sighed, "I didn't even last thirty seconds against the guy... But you somehow succeeded where I failed."

"I did kinda get the Drop on him," Cloud said sheepishly.

Kenta rolled his eyes, "It doesn't matter how you got him, the fact is you did: A win's a win no matter how you slice it."

The door to the Bar opened to reveal a Red Head in a Turks uniform giving Kenta a hard glare. "I thought I gave Tseng orders for the Turks to cut all ties with me," the old man grunted.

"You know that isn't an option for me," she countered.

Ryusuke sighed, "I know Cissnei, I know."

"Glad you saw things my way," she replied.

Kenta chuckled and said, "Now get over here and give your grandpa a hug."

Cissnei did so immediately and said, "You're such an asshole."

Kenta smiled, "But I'm still your grandfather."

"I thought you were an orphan," pointed out Zack.

Ryusuke smiled, "It is a little known fact that Cissnei is my adopted Granddaughter, only a handful of people are privy to such information."

"That explains it," admitted Zack.

Tifa finally asked, "Why are you here?"

The Old Man smirked as he said, "We're here to join AVALANCHE."

 **DONE!**

Time for explanations!

Q: Who is Ryusuke Kenta in this fic?

A: he is the former Director of the Turks (as in Tseng's predecessor) who was fired after he tried to kill Hojo. President Shinra didn't blame the man for his actions since Hojo killed one of their best agents. (AKA Vincent Valentine)

Q: Will Zack and/or Aeris Die?

A: No, otherwise I'd never hear the end of it from my best friend.

Q: who else will be joining AVALANCHE?

A: that's a secret.

THAT'S ALL FOR NOW, WRITE A REVIEW! MESSAGE ME IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS!


End file.
